Cruel Intentions
by Tweetgurl
Summary: Pansy and Draco are out to destroy Hermione Granger but what happens when things back fire. Read and find out.
1. The Bet

Authors note: This is an inspiration made by my two favorite movies "Cruel Intentions" and "Harry Potter". This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me and I heart reviews cause the more reviews I get, the faster I can write the chapters. I wrote this chapter again so please tell me what you think. R/R  
  
P.S. Nothing from the story is mine everything is from Cruel Intentions or either Harry Potter the characters are all J.K Rowlings. I wish I owned Draco Malfoy *signs* but that can never be *frowns*  
  
Summary: Pansy and Draco are out to destroy Hermione Granger but when there plan back fires what will happen!? Cruel Intentions with a twist.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Now Let me shut up and let you read the story....  
  
Chapter one: The Bet  
  
It was a hot June afternoon, it was a sunny day the sun was shining bright. A Platinum blonde haired boy laid in one of the couch" in the guidance center. His gray eyes staring at the ceiling above him. "Focus" Said the counselor Sara "You have to focus Draco".  
  
"What can I say I'm a fool I can't help but feel sorry for myself I'm just a poor little rich boy". Draco said getting up from his seat and looking at the people outside below him.  
  
"It's not your fault adolescence can be a hard time especially when your a wizard and with out great parenting things can go wrong". "You have to rise above there mistakes and look ahead instead of back". He nodded his head understandably. "Here" she handed him a autographed copy of her book.  
  
"Wow" , Draco Continued trying to sound excited as possible, "an autographed copy of your book can I keep it".  
  
"It's yours" she said as she wrote down on her pad "Bill for Book $".  
  
"You have to stop being so hard on yourself what's in the past is over you can't keep looking back or your just drag yourself from where you started". "Your Right, It's hard to believe that at a time in my life the only thing I could think about was sex". He spat out the word like it was pure venom. "No that's no way to go on through life". Sara shook her head.  
  
"I know, I would only think about how attractive woman were and there long legs and how I would love to photgraph them", Draco looked down at his feet with shame not daring to look at in the face, "but now that was the old me I'm a changed man". Draco walked over to her desk and leaned over on it.  
  
"I'm so proud of you dear".  
  
"Same time next week"? He asked as he shook her hand.  
  
"Didn't I tell you I'm going on my book tour to Ireland"  
  
"Why" Draco whined as a little 5 year old child, He gave a firm pull at her arm  
  
"Because many witches and wizards need my help also" She said trying to escape his firm hold on her, which she succeeded. "I'll be back in a month"  
  
"Then can I get a hug before you leave" Draco made a puppy dog face, trying to look as sad as possible through his icy cold gray eyes. "Ok" She finally gave up.  
  
She went over to him and gave him a hug. Draco had a firm grip on her and didn't look like he was going to let go. She patted his back "Ok that's enough. There you go", she started to feel uncomfortable. When suddenly they heard a tap on the office window.  
  
They both let go of each other and she walked over the the window and opened it. An owl came into the room and dropped a letter by her desk. Sara picked up the letter."It's from my daughter Marcy". Draco picked up the Picture of a girl and asked "Is this her"?  
  
"Yes, that's my Marcy". He fingered the Picture of the girl, she was waving at him smiling happily. "This is the type of girl I should be with" Sara didn't look quiet to happy and grabbed the picture from his hand a little bit more forceful then she intended. "She's a bit out of your league no offense".  
  
"None taken". "I'll be on my way know thank you for everything". He waved the book in her face and was out the door.  
  
She sat on her chair relaxing finally that he was gone. She never really liked Draco as a patient he would whine to much. She saw the letter on the desk and picked it up. She opened the letter and read it the letter was stained with tears. Her face turned into a Frown.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco exited the guidance center, he took one last look at the autographed copy of the book before he threw it into the trash. He suddenly heard an ear piercing screaming voice behind him he turned around to see who it was. "DRACO DRACO!! YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID"! Sara was screaming at the top of her lungs banging at the glass furiously.  
  
He couldn't help but laugh to what was happening as he remembered what he did to Sara's daughter. She had Fallen under the "Malfoy charm" which never failed him. Well it wasn't his fault she was over charging he brought it upon herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He walked through the doors of the Malfoy Manor into the Living room. His mother had redecorated the living room, the walls were painted an ivory green color and there were purple curtains on the window, he hated the colors but he knew not to argue with his mother. There were victiorian couchs and love seats in the leaving room and an old piano, nobody ever played it, but it made a nice dedoration, When he entered the room there was alreayd someone waiting for him looking quiet comfortable.  
  
"Oh hello Pansy... what do I owe this pleasant surprise to"? He greeted her sarcastically.  
  
Pansy lay on the couch she had on a very revealing short skirt and a tight tank top with a V line between her breast, which showed a large portion or her breast.  
  
"Nothing just thought I might stop by and pay your visit, we haven't talked talking since school ended". Pansy Replied.  
  
"Oh I'm so happy you came to see me today your just the eye lash in my eye that I needed". Draco replied trying to sound enthusiastic as he sat down next to Pansy.  
  
"What's wrong with you today Therapy not going well"? Pansy asked in a baby tone.  
  
"It was fine I'm just tried of Sleeping with Witches nothing shocks them anymore".  
  
Pansy dropped a magazine on Draco's lap, it had a picture of a famous witch smiling at him, he looked up at her with curious eyes and she just grinned maliciously.  
  
"I already took my manicure lessons. Thank you very much".  
  
  
  
"Shut up and turn to page 64" Pansy snapped.  
  
He did has he was told and was surprise that Pansy would think this would solve her problems.  
  
"Hermione Granger"? "Why I plan to wait" He read the title out loud. He gave a small chuckle, who would of thought Hermione Granger was still a virgin with Weasley and Potter around she would of Fucked one of them already . "Seriously Hermione Granger"?  
  
"Why not she's kind of cute. Young supple breast, small... tight...firm...arse" Pansy replied slowly tracing the lines of her breast with her fingers.  
  
"Whatever Pansy cut the bullshit what's in it for you cause I know for fact you never do me favors without anything being in it for you."  
  
"Well since you act so nicely",she said in a sarcastic tone, "I'm going to tell you".  
  
"Wait", Draco interrupted, "this doesn't have to do anything with her being the new head girl". Draco and Hermione were made Head boy and Head Girl of Hogwarts.  
  
"Bingo Drackie. I want her to pay for stealing my Head Girl place".  
  
"Well actually Pansy it was never yours int he first place. You never had the brains to possess the Head Girl name".  
  
"Shut up Draco! Like you earned the head boy position everyone know you bought your way up."  
  
Draco ignored her comment and continued. "I see your point in why you want to get back to her but why should I care".  
  
"I want you to seduce Granger. I want you to make her fall in love with you, fuck her, and then dump her.... and I am guessing that wouldn't be a problem since you are an expert in these things".  
  
"Yes I am but it will be hard Granger does hate me after all".  
  
"Yes but this could be the excitement you wanted all along didn't you say you were sick of sleeping with witches well seeing she isn't a pureblood maybe it could be a change."  
  
"But why do you need me to attack her why not just attack her yourself".  
  
"Because if I attack the Mudblood they will trace it back to me and everybody loves me" Pansy snapped, "and I intend to keep it that way".  
  
"So are you in or are you out"?  
  
"I'll think about it" Draco answered as he headed for the door.  
  
  
  
"Going to write in your journal? Can you be more lame. Dear Journal I'm a gay bastard...." Pansy said mocking Dracos voice.  
  
"Would you be more desperate to read it".  
  
Draco made his way to his room and started writing in his journal but he stopped to think. "Hermione Granger the Know-it-all of Hogwarts, the only virgin in in the whole 7th year. She's a best friends with Weasel and Potter,I could get my revenge on the trio through this. Granger was Hot, since 5th year she changed "quiet" a bit, every male in Hogwarts fascinated about her but never could have her, and he would have the chance to live out every males dream. Also not to mention what it could do to his reputation Fucking "know- it-all Granger" before the school starts. WOW! He loved it when things showed up in a silver plate for him.  
  
  
  
"Oh Pansy....." Draco called from the door way. Pansy appeared by the door way. "About the little deal you can count me in"  
  
"Well done" Pansy grinned at him.  
  
"What are the terms" Draco asked.  
  
"Terms"? Pansy asked confused. "What terms you fuck the bitch and that's it"  
  
"No", Draco shook his head, "I need more then that".  
  
"Aren't you going to be Satisfied knowing you fucked the Mudblood"?  
  
"No" Draco replied simpily  
  
"Ok fine have it your way", Pansy frowned but her face grew into a smile when she thought of a plan, "if you don't fuck the Mudblood before the term begins then that hot little broom of yours is mine".  
  
"How I'm I going to fuck her if she she lifes in the muggle world"? Draco asked.  
  
"Luckily for me I heard that she's going to spend the rest of the summer in your aunts manor"  
  
"Why? I thought she hated the Malfoy's"  
  
"I don't know and I really don't care I'm just glad for it that way things show up much easier for me"  
  
"Ok, but if I win"?  
  
She slowly sat down on the bed half sitting half laying down with her elbows to pin her up. She put a foot between Draco legs and Gently she stroked it. Draco groaned and lowered himself to her. "I'll give you something you've been obsessing about since I stopped chancing your sorry ass around"  
  
He slowly started to blow lightly on her breast which made Pansy moan, she knew drove Draco crazy. He started to peck lightly at her neck slowly nad placed his hand on her inner thigh.. Pansy licked his Earlobe slowly tracing the outline. "I know you've wanted me for a long time and if you win I'll fuck you brains out".  
  
"What makes you think I'll agree"? Draco suddenly snapped. "that's a 2020 Firebolt it hasn't even come out yet".  
  
"Cause I'm the only girl you can't have and it drives you crazy"  
  
"Now ways". With this he started walking away towards the door.  
  
"You can put it anywhere" Pansy called out which made Draco stop dead in his tracks and turn around.  
  
"You got yourself a deal" They both shook hands to close the deal.  
  
"Happy hunting Draco" With this Pansy exited the door but before she left she looked back and sneered "You better not fail me with this Draco, I need you to destroy Granger or if not you can say bye bye to your new broom"  
  
"Don't worry my broom will stay with me and the MudBlood Granger will be Destroyed.  
  
TBC........................  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Do You love it? Hate it? Please review I heart reviews and please remember this is my first fanfiction so please be easy on me. There will be a twist in this story and if you want to find out what it is please review!!!! R/R P.S I'll try to update as soon as possible remember more reviews the faster I can type! I also would love for you to live any opionions on how I can make my story better.  
  
Love, Tweetgurl 


	2. Not so Lucky after all

Authors note: I am soo sorry this took so long but I was very busy. My teachers gave us alot of homework and I had to do many reports. But again I am very sorry for the delay.  
  
Summary: Pansy and Draco are out to Destroy Hermione but what happens when there plan backfires. Cruel Intentions with a twist.  
  
Rated: R  
  
Cruel Intentions hp style: Chapter 2: Not so Lucky after all  
  
  
  
It was a warm summer day. The sun was shinning brightly over the white clouds in the sky. A young brown hair girl walked down a path in a garden. Her brown eyes were staring at the sky above her.  
  
"How do you like my garden, Hermione?" asked Mrs.Ryan. Mrs.Ryan had light blonde hair and deep gray eyes that spakled like diamonds, which reminded Hermione of someone but she couldn't put her finger on who. Mrs.Ryan was about in her mid-40s but she didn't quiet look it. She had a long looking face and pale skin.  
  
Hermione was staying at Mrs.Ryan's Manor for the rest of the summer. It was her fathers idea that she spend the rest of her summer in the wizarding world so she could get better in her magic (not that she needs any help with her magic).  
  
"Your garden is very beautiful Mrs.Ryan." Replied Hermione  
  
"What have I told you Hermione don't call me Mrs.Ryan call me Meg." Mrs.Ryan told Hermione talking has if they've known each other for a long time.  
  
Suddenly they heard a loud noise which sounded like an explosion. The noise was so loud it could be hear miles and miles away.  
  
"What was that?" Hermione asked sounding very confused and curious at the same time.  
  
"That must be my nephew Draco." Mrs. Ryan said sounding very excited.  
  
Hermiones eyes widened. She had no idea that Draco was Mrs.Ryans nephew. If she would of known she would of never agreed with her father. She knew this was going to be a hell of a summer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco was practicing his spells (even thought he knew he wasn't suppose to), when he saw Hermione and his aunt coming his way. "Granger sure has changed" Draco thought. Which was true, Hermione's puffy hair was now staright with a few curls here and there. She had matured, her breast which were round and full. She had legs that seemed to go on forever.  
  
"DRACO!" He heard his aunt call his name.  
  
"Fuck me." Draco muttered under his breath.  
  
"AUNTIE!" Draco screamed sounding as enthusiastic as possible. Draco pulled his aunt into a tight bear hug. "God I've missed you soo much"  
  
"Me too Draco." "I want you to met someone this is Hermione Granger she'll be staying with me for the rest of the summer to practice her magic." Mrs.Ryan Introduced them both.  
  
"I know Hermione from School." Draco said has he watched Hermione flinch as he said her name.  
  
"Oh, so then you should have no problem getting along then."  
  
"Nope none at all." He smiled and winked at Hermione. I have a thought why don't you go and make us some of your delicious lemonade." "I'm sure Hermione will love that, won't you?"  
  
"Yes, of course." Hermione replied looking at Draco curiously.  
  
"I'll show Hermione the rest of the Manor." Draco said.  
  
"Ok Then you to run along and don't get into any trouble now." Mrs.Ryan smiled at them both.  
  
"We won't." They replied in unision.  
  
Draco suddenly grabbed Hermione's hand catching her off guard. Hermione shivered when his hand touched hers.  
  
"Come along there much to see." Draco said as he dragged Hermione with him.  
  
Hermione quickly released her hand from Draco's firm grip.  
  
"Why are you doin this?" Hermione asked sounding very annoyed.  
  
"Doing what?" Draco asked curiously but knowing what she really meant inside.  
  
"Oh come on don't act stupid." "Why are you being so nice to me after all these years you have teased me?"  
  
"Can't a man change?" "I'm a changed person you can see it can't you." Draco replied but his mind wasn't into the arguement, he was wondering how good she would be in bed.  
  
"I know, you think that if you would be nice to me you can get me into bed, don't you?" Hermione said watching him with pure hatred.  
  
"No, I would never think that."  
  
"Oh come on you think I'm that stupid." "I know all about your reputation I have known you for the pass seven years." "You promise girls the world in order to get them in bed with you."  
  
Draco acted surprised and hurt. "I would never do a thing like that to you." "I have changed I just want to be friends with you."  
  
"Ha. Like I'm going to believe the o' so mighty Malfoy wants to be friends with a 'Mudblood'." She spat out the word with like pure venom.  
  
"Come one Hermione I just want to be friends with you." Let me prove it to you."  
  
"I can't see how you could." And with that she left Draco dumbstruct and annoyed at the very sametime .  
  
Draco felt like braking a brick wall. His plan was not going well. He knew it was going to be a chanllenge to get Hermione in his bed, but it looked like it was going to be harder then he thought. Draco was enraged. "Don't worry Hermione you'll be mine every soon. I promise." Draco muttered to himself.  
  
Tbc..............  
  
How is Draco going to get Hermione in his bed. Will she fall under his spell? Plzzz review and tell me how I did. Love it. Hate it. Just review and I'll be sure to right more! Till next time! BYE! 


	3. Authors Notes

I am soooo sorry!! You don't know how sorry I am that I am taking soo long to write this story. I know it's been a while since I wrote the next chapter, and don't worry I am not abandoning this story I will still continue it.  
  
Like I said before I am really sorry because I will have to take longer writing the story. This year is hard I have had to do alot of work and hardly no time to myself. And to add to this I have this huge report due in about two weeks that is a huge part of my grade.  
  
I will try to write the story in my free time (when I get some free time (). I will try to update the story in about two weeks (I am soooo very sorry) if it takes longer please bare with me. Please forgive me. You have every right to be mad at me and I understand, but I am sooo very sorry.  
  
~Tweetgurl~ 


	4. Time

Authors note: I'm Bacckkk! I am soo sorry for the delay. School is killing me and also I haven't had alot of time to use the computer for anything else other than homework. I had this huge report due that was for the city of Boston! I made the cut but I'm praying that I win! Wish me luck. I want to give big thanx to everyone that reviewed and that have beared with me through all of this.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Dedicated to: All the people that have waited the longest time just to read this Chapter.  
  
Chapter 3: Time  
Hermione layed awake in her room reading Hogwarts:A History. It was almost 12:00 in the morning. Hermione couldn't fall asleep; her "little" chat with Malfoy had distrubed her. Why would he want to be friends with her? Of course she knew the answer; only to get her in bed, but why her? She would of thought that Malfoy of all people would be the last to even think of sleeping with her: a muggle-born.  
  
Suddenly Hermione heard music, but where was it coming from? It sounded like Classsical music. Curiousty got the best of her. The sound of the music lead her to the indoor pool. She saw a male figure siting in a chair swinging something that seemed to look like a wand around; like a Orchastra instructor. She slowly opened the door and entered as not to distrub the person.  
  
"Excuse me". Hermione called out, but he didn't seem to hear her.  
  
"Excuse me". She called out again a bit louder. This time he heard her. To her surprise and disappiontment is was no other then Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco turned around to see who called and it was just the person he wanted to see. He smiled as soon as he saw her.  
  
Hermione was surprised to see him smile. He usually always flashed one of his imfamous smirks; which for merlins sake annoyed the hell of out her. But this time he didn't throw one of his smirks he smiled at her, which she thought, suited him well. She felt something, but she didn't know what it was and she didn't want to admitt it."  
  
"Malfoy, what are u doing?"  
  
"What does it look like Granger? I'm listening to music."  
  
"Yes, I know that, but why would a Malfoy be listening to muggle music?"  
  
"Just because I'm a pureblood doesn't mean i can not enjoy muggle music."  
  
"No, theres nothing wrong....every room in this manor can hear this?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, actually just in your room."  
  
"Well if you don't mind please turn it down I'm reading in my room". Hermione said as she turned around to go back to her room.  
  
"Ah, why doesn't that surprise me. Granger reading."  
  
"Very Funny, Malfoy. But I'm going up to room now."  
  
"Wait.....I'm about to swim a few laps around the pool and I was wondering if you would care to join me."  
  
Hermione paused and thought about Malfoys offering. Malfoy could see the waging battle in her eyes.  
  
"Come on Granger. I don't bite. Well...not hard." He said with a slight smirk escaping his lips.  
  
She finally gave in,"Fine. Let me go upstairs and change", Hermione exited out the door.  
  
Malfoy chuckled to himself sliently as soon as he saw her exit out the door. He was getting to her already.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In a short while Hermione entered the indoor pool. But she didn't see Malfoy anywhere.  
  
"Hello?" She called out as she walked in.  
  
She suddenly dropped her towell. There was Malfoy's bare backside. She gasped so loudly that he heard her across the room.  
  
She was staring mouth wide open. He felt like smiling, but he knew he had to hide it. "Could you turn around please"  
  
Hermione was so shocked she didn't even notice she was staring. "Sure. Sorry." She quickly turned around having her back to Malfoy mumbling apologies. She didn't turn around till she heard the sound of him going inside the water.  
  
She slowly took of her robe and left it on a near by chair and entered the pool. Draco slowly caressed her body with his eyes. He noticed her curves; her round supple breast; her long smooth legs that he would love to to feel beneath his hands. She felt his gaze and blushed slightly as she entered the pool.The water was just right; not to cold and not to warm.  
  
Draco swam over to were Hermione was. Now was his time for the Malfoy charm to come out. "You Know you were right Granger." He studied her face slowly she was truly beautiful. Eyes you could get lost into. Lips full and lucious he would love to kiss.  
  
"About what?" Hermione asked confused and curious at the same time. Her question brought him back.  
  
"About me using women as a toys." She looked at him curiously. "But I swear that I have changed." He gently touched grazed his fingers along . He saw that his touch was having affect on her. But something inside her told her it was wrong and he could tell by the look in her eyes.  
  
"I have a boyfriend you know." She said finally finding her voice.  
  
"Oh yeah, the famous Harry Potter, but he can't give you what I can" He slowly leaned in and he noticed she moved in slightly. He knew she wanted this as badly as he did.  
  
This is Wrong! Hermiones brain kept on screaming as they slowly leaned into each other, but this felt so right. Malfoy had a certain charm about him that was alluring. He was mysterious, alluring, and dangerous (what girl doesn't like a badboy). He had those amazing eyes the color of a cloudy sky that you could stare for hours and not get bored.He's hair a platnium blonde hair that she would love to run her hands through. But she hated him. Right? He was the enemy. He teases and laughed at her so many times. But she was being pulled in by him. Time seemed to slow down as she foudn herself closing her eyes. Just as his lips were centimeters away from hers she pulled away.  
  
"This isn't going to work Malfoy. You trying to seduce me. I already know about your reputation: you will do anything to get me in your bed. The only thing I can offer you is my friendship but your already walking a thin line on that." Hermione swam to the edge of the pool and quickly got out before she decided to turn back to him.  
  
Draco stared at her as she left. He was shocked. This wasn't going well he needed to get her in his bed before school started. He needed more time. He quickly got out of the pool. He was going to talk to Pansy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thats it for now. And again I am soo sorry about the long delay. Just school is alot of work now. Well untile next time. And a big thanx to all the people who reviewed! 


End file.
